When Someday Came
by clexachoni
Summary: Third story of the SOMEDAY series (story 1 was Death is Not the End and story 2 was Maybe Someday) 8 years after Clarke and Lexa's wedding, 8 years after someday came. They have a family now. I suck at summaries, give it a chance. It's best if the 1st 2 stories are read before this one as it is a series.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

A/N: HERE IT IS. The first chapter...well, the prologue. The THIRD story of the SOMEDAY series!

 _ **Growing up, I never thought I'd be here.**_

I never thought I'd be sent from space to earth as an experimental trial, where we'd lose connection to the Ark and be on our own. I never thought I'd be the leader of a hundred other kids. I never thought I'd lead a war. I never thought that when the Ark crashed down, I'd be the unofficial leader of hundreds.

I never thought I'd meet someone like Lexa. I never thought I'd have to watch the love of my life die, and months later find out that the very world I was standing it wasn't even real—it was a government test, and most of all, find out that Lexa was alive in the real world.

I never thought I'd go to school and college and become a doctor. I never thought I'd get married, let alone to a beautiful and amazing person like Lexa.

 ** _I never thought I'd be a mother._**

Yet here I am, married, and a mother to three wonderful children.

Lexa and my best friend, Octavia, got pregnant three months before Lexa did. It took a lot of time, but we had found an agency who provided many donors and after a few tries, Lexa had finally gotten pregnant. Hope Aurora Blake was born on March fifth, and Hailee Anya Woods was born on March twenty-first, over two months early. Although she was pre-mature as a baby, she was healthy and never had any major complications.

Two years later, I became pregnant and nine months and four days later, Emilia Abigail Woods was born. My mother said she was the healthiest baby she'd ever seen. She was a chubby and happy baby.

Six months later Octavia got pregnant and nine month later gave birth to a healthy boy, Augustus James Blake.

Three years later, I had become pregnant for the third and final time with Jonah Jake Woods.

…

Hailee and Hope are both lively seven years old girls and they are always finding ways to get into trouble. It's more like trouble finds them. They are definitely Octavia and Lexa's children. The soon-to-be-second graders have both had notes sent home more than once for their stubbornness—whether it was fighting with other students or defying the teachers. Hope looked a lot like her mother. Dark brown hair that went just below her shoulders, tan skin, and beautiful brown eyes. Hailee was a mini Lexa. Although her skin was pale compared to Lexa's tan skin, she had deep brown curls that went just below her shoulders and her mother's forest green eyes. She also had Lexa's beautiful smile.

Emilia was five and starting kindergarten come fall. She was a little angel and what everyone called "the perfect child." But she put Hailee's stubbornness to shame. Mom said that with parents like Lexa and I, it was no surprise she was a stubborn little thing. It was true, though—Lexa and I were too stubborn for our own good. Lexa said that Emilia was a mini version of me. She had light skin, a little lighter than mine, pale blue eyes, and her light wavy blonde hair went down to her waist.

Augustus, who is a year younger than Emilia, was a perfect mix between Lincoln and Octavia. He had Lincoln's dark skin, Octavia's dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His features greatly resembled his father. Though he is more like his mother—adventurous and likes to test the waters per say.

And my little Jonah, he looked almost identical to Emilia. Light skin, pale blue eyes, and blonde as light as could be. Unlike his sister, his hair was straight. Hailee had once asked why she had green eyes and brown hair while her siblings had blonde hair and blue eyes. Lexa had pulled her onto her lap and told her told her "look at me, then look at your mama. You have my eyes and hair, Emmy and Jonah have Mama's eyes and hair." Hailee understood, and never asked again.

When Lexa told me on our wedding day eight years ago that our lives had just begun, I didn't understand what she had meant. But now I do. I have a family. I have a beautiful wife, two beautiful little girls, a handsome little boy, amazing friends, and my parents, my step-parents and parent-in-laws.

Life couldn't be better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Twelve Days of Christmas

A/N: A day late-well, technically 2 since it's just after 1:30 where I live so it's technically no longer Christmas anymore-but anyways the important thing is that I finished the chapter and am now posting it. So, enjoy! :) let me know what you think of this story so far (yeah, I know this is only chapter 2 and technically the 1st as last chapter was a prologue but still-leaving me a review will help with future chapters in this story!)

 ** _Lexa_**

"The twelve days of Christmas!" Emilia shouted when I asked what Christmas song they wanted. "The Disney version!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jonah cheered. "Disney!"

"Hailee?" I asked the oldest of the three. The seven year old responded with a simple "that's fine."

"Disney, mommy! Disney!" Jonah yelped when I took too long to turn the song on. The two-year-old was still learning what patience was. I chuckled and turned the song on, started the minivan, and then began driving to my destination.

My mind wandered as I drove home, thinking about how my life had gone, and how crazy it was that I was driving a vehicle, how I was _here_. When I first arrived in this world, thirteen years ago, when I was seventeen, I had no one in my corner. Jake had stepped up and took me on. At that time, I was a mess. I had died, bene revived, and woken up in another world—the _real_ world. I had been on a several months attempt to save Clarke who was in the old world which was irradiated. After saving her, and us being reunited, we still had our struggles. But we were together. Then Jake moved to Alaska for work, Clarke went into med school and got an art major and I became a psychologist and worked at my best friend—Octavia's—café. Jake returned, and shortly after I struggled with depression and self-harm which took a long time to truly overcome. And then at long last we got married. One year later, I had Hailee, then Emilia and Jonah came. I became a second grade teacher and was co-manager of Blake's Café. Life is good now.

The children's singing pulled me out of my thoughts.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 _Twelve drummers drumming_

 _Eleven pipers piping_

 _Ten lords a leaping_

 _Nine ladies dancing_

 _Eight maids a milking_

 _Seven swans a swimming_

 _Six geese a laying_

 _Fiiive golden rings!_

 _Four calling birds_

 _Three French hens_

 _Two turtle doves_

 _And a partridge in a pear tree!_

I smiled as the three of them sang the last line at the top of their lungs. Hailee loved singing, and had two solos at the elementary school's Christmas concert a few days ago. It was the weekend—Sunday—and four days from Christmas itself. It was the annual Christmas party that we've been doing for the past twelve years. It felt good to be heading to our home for the party. For many years we'd host the party in our little apartment that Clarke and I lived in. We still fit in the apartment after the girls were born. But when Clarke was pregnant for our third child, we knew it was time to move to a bigger place. And when we were apartment shopping, we found our house. _A house_. It was right outside the city, still close enough to the school and café that I could still walk on a nice day and in summertime with the girls without tiring or taking forever. Our house was plenty big enough to host the party with all of Clarke and my friends and family. The two story building had five bedrooms—the master bedroom, each of the kids had their own room, and a spare bedroom. Two bathrooms—three if you counted Clarke and my own private one. The beautiful kitchen Clarke always dreamed about even though I did most of the cooking, a dining room with a beautiful oak table, a TV room with a massive couch, two recliners, and a huge ass TV with an impressive DVD collection. We each had our own office and they were polar opposites. We had a good sized backyard with a massive wooden swing set—a handlebar swing, a mini porch swing for two, a baby swing, a regular swing, a wooden horse glider, a sandbox underneath a little plastic play house which was up a ladder, a bridge that led to two sides, a straight one and a spiraling one, and then there was another swing, a tire swing, and a plastic horse glider, and behind it was a plastic picnic table. Also in the backyard was a tree house in a tall oak tree that Octavia and I used more than the kids did in all honesty, a trampoline with a net so that the little ones wouldn't fall, and an underground pool that was currently covered until summer. Octavia's two kid's spent a lot of time at ours. Octavia spent a lot of time at ours. That would never change.

I drove into our driveway a few minutes later and smiled at the Christmas lights that decorated the outside of the house. Clarke must've put them up this morning while the kids and I were out gift shopping. I parked the van and helped the kids out. Hailee and Emilia grabbed the bags that had their presents and I grabbed my bags with the gifts for the kids with one hand and the other hand held Jonah's hand as he skipped beside me into the house.

"We're home, Mama!" Emilia's voice rang out.

Clarke appeared and took the bags from the girls. "Hey, kiddos."

"Mama!" Jonah shrieked and ran towards Clarke. She laughed and lifted the giggling two-year-old off the ground in a big hug, kissing his cheek. He squealed in delight. Although he loved spending the day with me, he was still Clarke's little man. Hailee favored me, but Emilia was neutral. She loved us both equally and didn't like to pick sides. Everyone called her the perfect child. Respectful, loving, kind. She was the little girl who when we were shopping earlier, pulled the door open for an elderly woman. I had to help her, of course, since her little five year old body wasn't strong enough for even the lighter doors at the shopping mall. But it was all her. Hailee and Jonah were both wonderful children, but neither had Emilia's heart of gold. But they were each special on their own ways.

"I see you got the outer lights up," I mentioned with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Nice surprise, huh?" she gave me her million dollar smile.

"Yes!" the girls yelled in unison.

"It's really pretty," Emilia said as Hailee said "everyone's gonna love it tonight!"

 _Tonight._ The party. Octavia decided to have a Secret Santa gift exchange. The grandparents—Jake, Aurora, Abby, Kane, Anya, and Gustus—had their Secret Santa, us parents and, well, friends of us parents—Clarke and I, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Roan, and Costia—had our Secret Santa, and the kids—Hailee, Emilia, Jonah, Hope and Augustus Blake, Jordyn Green, Ava Miller, Johnny Murphy, Ethan King, and Kaleb Woods—had their own Secret Santa. I wasn't aware of who Clarke had, but I had Octavia and with her being my closest friend I knew very well what to get her. Hailee had gotten lucky and picked Hope who was her best friend—O and I joked that Hailee and Hope were the next us. The girls did look and act like us, so it wasn't too far-fetched. Emilia had drawn Ava, and she didn't have too much trouble. Jonah got Hailee so I helped him pick something out for her. This party tonight was going to be epic.

…

Octavia arrived a few hours early because, her being the little chef she was, wanted to cook the deserts. I had dinner covered, she had deserts covered.

"Welcome to the Woods Family kitchen," I announced cheekily. She laughed, smacking my arm and got to work. She knew where everything was, thanks to her being at my house so often. To be fair, I spent a lot of time at her house. We all did. We took turns hosting dinners at each other's house, one weekend we'd have a dinner at my house, the next weekend at hers, and back and forth. We've been doing it since Hailee and Hope were born. She pulled out bowls and spoons and the mixers and ingredients and everything she needed on one side of the kitchen. On the other side, I got to work on the dinner. We were working in silence until Octavia plugged her phone into the speaker and turned her Christmas playlist on. Feliz Navidad began playing in the kitchen. I could work like this.

"Give me a job, babe," Clarke called. "The kids are all settled in front of the TV and Lincoln is trying to teach Jonah how to play **_Spider Box_** on his phone…I need something to do."

I smiled. Clarke couldn't come over to help cook or bake—there wasn't enough room for the three of us. So I thought about what she could actually do. I turned to Octavia who also had a thoughtful expression on her face. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to make the fruit salad? You can cut up the fruit and put it together on the table."

"Sure." She reached for the box of fruit and I passed it over the counter to her along with a cutting board and a knife.

 ** _Clarke_**

I pulled the items out of the box. A couple of apples, some kiwis, a carton of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, two cans of mandarin oranges, a few bananas, and a bag of fresh cherries. We couldn't use the canned maraschino cherries because both Hailee and Emilia was allergic.

I listened to the songs playing through O's iPod and began chopping away. I hummed to _let it go_ as it began to play. Tonight was be epic.

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _It' time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go! When I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

 _Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_

 _A shining day, a shining day!_

 _Here I stand, in the light of day!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyways!_

…

My father and Aurora arrived first, like usual. They were always early so they could get a little bit of time with their children and grandchildren. Aurora just happened to be Octavia's mother, which made O and I step sisters and Lexa and O step sisters-in-law. Octavia and Lexa were already insanely close so becoming sisters in a way brought them even closer. And enhanced the rivalry between them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Emilia was the first to notice them and she was the first to call out to them. Just moments later Jake walked into the dining room carrying Emilia.

"Mama! I found Grandpa!"

Dad chuckled at the little girl. "I'm still getting used to that."

"Is my mom here?" Octavia asked, popping out of the kitchen with Lexa on her heels.

"She's being held captive by Hailee and Hope."

"Ah."

I smirked at the two brunettes. "Only you two could have two little girls at the same time that not only _look_ like you, but _act_ like you. You set little monsters into the world!"

"We aren't that bad!" Lexa defended, crossing her arms.

"You are." I turned to my father. "Right, Dad?"

He shook his head. "Don't drag me into this, kid." He handed me Emilia who threw her little arms around my neck. He walked over to Lexa and kissed the top of her head then gave her a big hug. I smiled at the sight. He never treated Lexa like anything less than she was. She was a daughter to him. She was important to him. He loved her as much as he loved me. That's what I wanted for her. I wanted her to be loved. And she was. By me, by Octavia, by my father, by our children. We were both loved.

…..

 ** _Blonde Beauty: Party in 3 hours!_**

 ** _Sword Maniac: FUCK YES!_**

 ** _Sword Mnaiac: You all still in? Say AYE if you're in people!_**

 ** _Fucking Miller: AYE_**

 ** _Batman: AYE. Ava's in too_**

 ** _Monty: AYE_**

 ** _Still Eleven: AYE_**

 ** _Still Eleven: Jordyn is coming with us, of course_**

 ** _Bob the Builder: AYE_**

 ** _Wrench Monkey: AYEEE_**

 ** _Murphucked: AYE_**

 ** _Badass Chick: AYE. And Johnny._**

 ** _Sword Maniac: ADULTS. BESIDES MOM AND JAKE_**

 ** _Abby: AYE_**

 ** _Kane: AYE_**

 ** _Big 'ol Gustus: AYE_**

 ** _Mama Woods: AYE_**

 ** _Princess Warrior: I told you everyone was coming..._**

 ** _Sword Maniac: Shut it, Heda_**

 ** _Blonde Beauty: I'm gonna go…it sounds like O is about to kill my wife…_**

 ** _Big Teddy Bear: I'm gonna go with you. They're near the kitchen—could be weapons involved_**

 ** _Sword Maniac: LMFAO you guys are crazy. I wouldn't kill Lex! I love her too much!_**

 ** _Big Teddy Bear: Should I be worried? Lol_**

 ** _Blonde Beauty: Prob not. They are too sisterly to be anything more than friends._**

 ** _Big Teddy Bear: True that_**

 ** _Mama Woods: You do know that you idiots are still on the group chat, right? You're in the same house rn—go TALK instead of blowing up my phone!_**

 ** _Blonde Beauty: Okay, okay_**

 ** _Princess Warrior: Thank you, Anya! Love ya!_**

 ** _…_**

Everyone else had arrived. They all trickled in and soon enough everyone was here, talking to each other, champagne glasses in hands. It was a wonderful sight. Lexa and Octavia was sitting on the couch talking with my mother and Aurora, Jonah curled up on mom's lap. Bellamy and Lincoln were chatting with Augustus trying to climb Bellamy, clearly wanting his uncle's attention.. Eventually, he reached down and scooped the four year old up. Murphy, Monty, Miller, and Bryan were pawing through our movie collection. Dad and Kane were sitting on the other couch. Emori and Harper were chatting away. And I was sitting at the kitchen island with Raven.

"You know how difficult it is not to build any bombs? Like, that's what I was good at in the old world. Building bombs, making bullets, building damn radios and reaper sticks."

I chuckled. "You should be happy you're no longer doing that stuff, Rae. We don't need to worry about surviving anymore. We're _living_."

She shrugged. "At least I get to play with cars. Being a mechanic isn't too bad."

"You've always been a mechanic, Reyes. A very cocky and badass mechanic."

She blushed. _Raven Reyes blushed_. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fucking awesome, I know."

"Just don't let your ego get any bigger, Reyes."

She just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lexa asked, appearing behind us and scaring us. "Sorry," she chuckled when she realized she gave us both a fright.

"Clarke here is giving my ego some love."

"Clarke! Her ego is already big enough!" she scolded. Bu she couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"What's an _ego?_ " Emilia asked as she walked over to us, clinging to her stuffed pony.

"It's when Auntie Raven thinks she's better than everyone else," Lexa answered earning a smack from Raven and a laugh from me. Raven hit me playfully as well and I held my hands up in defense.

"So she has an _ego_ all the time?" she asked, blue eyes wide as she stared at Raven.

Lexa laughed. "Yes, Emmy."

"Oh," was all the little girl said.

…

 ** _Lexa_**

Jake and Marcus put two fold up tables against our wooden dining table. They rolled a circular table into the room and set it up with extra chairs as the children's table. We got the children settled with their food first. Jake and Gustus claimed the heads of the table. I sat on one side on Jake, with Clarke beside me and Raven beside her who had Bellamy beside her. Aurora was across from me, Octavia beside her with Lincoln beside her. Everyone else claimed their seats on either side of the long line of tables.

Everyone commented on my cooking which I ducked my head with a red face. I wasn't good with dealing with compliments. Jake gave my arm a squeeze. He knew what I was like. As did Clarke and she squeezed my hand under the table.

Desert came and everyone praised Octavia who stood up and gave us a little bow. Everyone laughed including the children.

Then came Octavia's bright idea. The Secret Santa.

We decided it's be easier to do the kid's first, so we adults could do ours in peace as the kids played.

Octavia passed the gifts that were brought ahead of time and at the count of three, they tore the wrapping away. And then they announced who they had for Secret Santa. Because children suck at rules.

Hailee got a sled which was the saucer shape. Her Secret Santa was announced to have been Johnny.

Hope got a kiddie skateboard which, even though she was a seven year old girl, got super excited over. Her Santa was Hailee.

Emilia got a doll. Her Santa was her brother.

Augustus got a Spiderman action figure. His Santa was Kaleb.

Jonah got a toy truck. His Santa was Ava.

Jordyn got a doll. Her Santa was Emilia.

Ava got a pair of roller blades. Her Santa was Jonah.

Johnny got a box of small matchbox cars. His Santa was Jordyn.

And Kaleb got two foam swords. His Santa was Hope.

And, as predicted, the kids were all entertained by their toys. So it was our turn.

I unwrapped my gift, finding a beautiful necklace, with my name engraved. I glanced around to see who had given it to me. "Look inside it," Jake said and I knew it was him. I opened the locket and saw a photo of Clarke and me with all three kids, taken during the summertime. I smiled at the beautiful gift. Jake did have a thing of buying me expensive gifts that made me cry, or at least tear up. "Thank you," I choked out and reached out to hug him.

Clarke opened hers and found a box that had about a dozen books. She laughed. "You're always complaining that you have nothing to read and I know you like that author, so now you'll have something to read during lunch breaks," Abby chuckled.

 _Okay, I'll admit it. We suck at rules, too._

Octavia opened hers and found a very large cookbook that had over 1,000 deserts. She actually squealed. The little chef side of her was so freaking adorable! She turned to me and I nodded with a laugh. She hugged me tightly.

Lincoln opened his and chuckled when he saw a $50 gift card to Barnes and Noble. The English professor enjoyed books very much. "Who was this from?" he asked. Aurora raised her hand. The mother and son in-laws hugged.

Raven opened hers. She had a $20 gift card to Starbucks and a $30 gift card to her favorite pizza place. "Whoever gave me these—I love you!" she announced. "Love you, too," Monty responded.

Bellamy got a jersey of the New York Yankees and she cheered. Murphy admitted to getting his buddy the jersey.

Monty opened his gift and found a new clamp stand and he shook his head with a laugh. "Raven?" she nodded.

Harper laughed as she received a pair of really nice winter boots that were faux fur lined and knee length. Miller raised his hand proudly when she asked who her Secret Santa was.

Miller had some video games that he got excited over. His Santa was Emori.

Bryan got a Starbucks gift card from Clarke. Bryan was ecstatic. He sure loves his caffeine. For the longest time, long ago before any of us were married let alone were parents, Bryan was known as the _Coffee Hog_ before he became _Batman._

Murphy had gotten a speaker, which he really wanted. Courtesy of Marcus.

Emori had gotten a new lens for her camera—she liked to do some photography as a hobby although she was good enough to pursue it professionally if she ever desired to. Octavia was her Santa.

Jake received an actual professional camera, as he too enjoyed photography. He had gotten into taking family portraits and also loved capturing moment within our wonderful family. Aurora was his Santa.

Aurora had gotten a shadowbox with photos of Hope and Augustus, courtesy of Lincoln.

Abby got a beautiful quilt from Bellamy.

Kane got a guide to fisherman from Gustus. They had talked about fishing once winter was over.

Anya got a punching bag from Gustus. The man knew his wife sometimes really needed to blow off some steam. We all laughed over his gift.

And Gustus got a fishing pole from Harper. Her gist to him was much appreciated.

We talked the night away, and it was _one of the best Christmases yet._


	3. Chapter 3: Happy New Year's

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been over a month since I last updated! I lost inspiration to finish this story, I still don't really have it back as it took a month of writing this chapter, literally I spent a month writing a little bit here and there and changing things up and trying to get it to be right. It's not my best and I couldn't quite get this chapter...right. Hopefully I'll be back to my weekly updates soon. Thanks for sticking with me!

 **Blonde Beauty: Since we all won't be together, for the first time in forever, for New Years' I just want to wish everyone a safe, happy New Year.**

 **Sword Maniac: You'll have me!**

 **Princess Warrior: Yay…**

 **Bob the Builder: LMFAO**

 **Princess Warrior: I'll miss you, though, Bell!**

 **Bob the Builder: Likewise. But ya know. Rae wants to watch the ball drop. In person.**

 **Wrench Monkey: Of course I do!**

 **Blonde Beauty: Happy New Years, Uncle Bell!**

 **Blonde Beauty: It's Hailee! Emmy says hi!**

 **Blonde Beauty: Jojo says hi too!**

 **Princess Warrior: Looks like the munchkins got Mama's phone.**

 **Sword Maniac: Yep. Hope & Aug are wrestling Link for his phone so…**

 **Monty: Kids are rough**

 **Still Eleven: Yeah. Jordyn is just 1 kid and she's a handful. Like, I couldn't image 3 of them!**

 **Fucking Miller: We have just Ava and she's, just, well…B's driving but he says Happy New Year to you guys too**

 **Mama Woods: Lex—Gus wanted me to ask if it'd be fine to go to your house tonight. He's too much of a baby to ask himself.**

 **Big 'ol Gustus: I'm not a baby!**

 **Mama Woods: Ask Lexa then**

 **Big 'ol Gustus: No**

 **Princess Warrior: Lmao yeah it's fine!**

 **Big 'ol Gustus: Who's gonna be there? Need us to bring anything?**

 **Mama Woods: Now it speaks!**

 **Princess Warrior: You can, if you want. Anything is fine. Just no peanuts, Emmy's allergic. For people, just me and Clarke with our kiddos, O and Link with their kiddos, Jake and Aurora. And I assume you're bringing Kaleb?**

 **Mama Woods: Of course. Unless you don't want us to?**

 **Princess Warrior: I love my little brother, of course its fine.**

I sighed in content and put my phone down.

Clarke had the kids at her small art gallery, and I had a few hours until she returned. And a half hour until Jake came. Aurora was spending the day with just Octavia and Lincoln and the kids and coming here for dinner. Why Jake was coming early, with knowledge that his daughter was gone until early evening, was beyond me.

But he was.

…

"Anyone home?"

Jake's voice came through the house. I quickly put the pie in the oven before calling out "in the kitchen!"

"Hey, kid," he appeared with a smile.

He instantly reached for a hug and I was quick at moving into his arms. I was getting better at accepting hugs. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Clarke won't be back for a few hours."

"I know. You told me yesterday."

I shrugged. Even after years of being in this world, even after raising kids, I was still not the greatest person at human emotions.

"Need help with anything?" he asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"I just have to clean up the place and order the Chinese for tonight. O's got the rest of the food and snacks covered."

He reached for the Chinese list. I gave him a grateful smile and started picking up toys and clothes from the floor. Really, Hailee and Emilia are old enough to pick up after themselves. Even Jonah picked up when he was prompted. But if I waited for them to get back to clean, there'd be no time. Within just under an hours, the downstairs was picked up, swept, and either washed or vacuumed, counters were cleaned, dishes in the dishwasher, table cloth on the table, and the food ordered.

I let out a breathy laugh. Without Jake's help it'd take me a lot longer than it did with his aid. "Thank you, Jake."

"Anytime, Lexa. I mean it."

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, times were good.

…

Clarke arrived a few hours after, just like she said she would be. The girls ran inside, Clarke following with a sleeping Jonah.

"Oh, Jojo," I laughed at the sight and reached for the toddler who was getting heavier as he grew.

"Thanks," she sighed. "Hi, Dad!"

They embraced. I lightly bounced the sleepy toddler in my arms. He was waking up and he wasn't thrilled about it. Guests would be arriving in just an hour so he had time for me to put him in his crib for a bit more sleep. So I excused myself and carried him upstairs to him bedroom, lying him in his crib. He almost immediately drifted off. I found Clarke and Jake sitting at the counter island talking over steaming cups of coffee.

"There's hot chocolate on the counter for you," Clarke pointed to the extra mug. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Mommy! Hailee took the remote from me!"

"I'll get them," I told Clarke. She nodded with a chuckle.

….

 ** _Octavia_**

"Okay, gang, load up!"

Lincoln walked over to the doorway, hauling both kids, my mother following with an amused look on her face.

"Shoes and coats on, Hope, Auggie."

Hope pulled on her boots and puffy purple coat, but Augustus was not as easy. I had to wrestle the four year old into his boots and coat. "You want to see Emmy?"

"No!" he screamed. "Emmy's mean!"

"Well, then," Lincoln said, taking Hope's hand. "Let's get going anyways. Augustus, we're going."

He growled but let me carry him out to the car and had minimum issues with being strapped to his booster seat. "Kids," I huffed. Hope just gave me a toothy grin.

The drive was short and quick to Lexa's house. When we got to the house, all I saw was Jake's van. Anya, Gustus, and Kaleb weren't there yet. I unloaded the kids and let them race each other to the door. Mom followed them to play referee if need be. Lincoln helped me haul the desserts out of our minivan and into the house. We were greeted by Lexa's German Shepard, Commander, who barked happily as he leaped and danced. Although he was an almost nine year old dog, he still had quite some energy.

"Commander, down!" I ordered when he tried to jump up. I'd kill him if he made me or Lincoln drop the food. Not really, but I'd be pretty pissed. He obeyed and trotted away after Hope and Auggie. Lincoln and I made our way to the kitchen. "Where do you want this?"

"Counters fine," Clarke answered.

I nodded and set the food on the counter. "Hey, where's Lex?"

"Upstairs, getting Jojo. He was taking a nap."

"Ah."

A few seconds later, Lexa appeared with the sleepy toddler. He was running his eyes, his little lips in a pout.

"Jojo!" I reached for him. he perked up at my voice.

"Auntie O!"

I held him in a big hug and reached for Lexa for a hug from her as well.

"Hey, what about me?" Clarke scoffed in mock-hurt. I laughed.

"Fine. Come here."

…..

 ** _Lexa_**

"Holy crap. How much Chinese do you need?" Anya looked absolutely mortified at the amount of food the delivery man brought. "Holy fucking shot. That's a lot of food."

Clarke shrugged. "There's still…two hours until midnight. We'll be eating until the ball drops no doubt. And plus, Lincoln and Gustus are big guys. Plus, O is saving some for Bell and Rae. Plus the kids, you never know if they're gonna be picky as hell or eat like pigs."

"Truer than true," Octavia added. "Little shits never know what they want to do."

"Did you just call me a _little shit?_ " Hope looked up at her mother, brown eyes wide.

"Oh, shit. Dammit. No. bad word, bad _words_!" we all burst out laughing. "Lincoln, help me!"

He was laughing too much to help. "Don't ever repeat you mommy," I told Hope, trying so hard to keep a straight face. "Everything she says is a bad word."

"Fuck you, Lexa."

"See?"

"Dammit! Ah! Why does this parenting thing have to be so hard?"

"Okay," Anya interrupted. "Before this gets more awkward and your kid starts swearing like a trucker, I'm gonna start on some food cause I actually am hungry now after all that laughing."

I burst out laughing at Octavia's face. "It's okay, sweetie," I laughed. "No one's judging too harshly."

She hit me, but I could see the sides of her mouth twitching. She wasn't really angry.

"Grownups are really weird."

I looked to see that Hailee had joined Hope and they were staring at us.

" _Really_ weird," Hope agreed.

…..

"Twenty minutes, my love."

I shivered as familiar arms snaked around my waist. I was standing out on the porch, staring at the stars.

"What's your New Year's Resolution?"

I shrugged. "I don't exactly have one. I just want things to continue like this, us together and happy, all our children happy and healthy."

"I want the same."

I turned to face her and our lips connected. The same electric feeling that I first felt when we had kissed in my war tent years and years ago was still there, just as strong. _Maybe even stronger_.

"Ai hod yu in."

"I love you, too."

…

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year's!"

Fireworks sounded in the distance.

I didn't care that our children and parents were in the room.

I turned around and kissed the love of my life.


End file.
